Again in the dark
by lecchan
Summary: Again, it was late and Integra was tired. When she decided to do something about it, her vampire came again to annoy her.  AxI. Not lemon.


My first fic here! *-*~

This is just something I wrote when I realized that I had already read practically EVERY AxI fic in this website.

It's NOT lemon, but I just rated it M because I don't think it's suited for really young teenagers.

Sorry if the plot seems repeated, but I think it really suits this pairing. I think I managed to twist it in a good way to avoid it from being too cliché anyway :3

Enjoy, and if possible, review. If you find some kind of grammatical error, please let me know. English is not my first language and I don't want my fics full of ugly mistakes. I know how they can kill good stories y_y

* * *

Integra's current state could be compared to a ghouls'.

Her mind was a total blank, due to tiredness. Her eyelids were heavy and glasses were stained. Her gloved hand held the pen mindlessly, muscles dead still. She was sleeping awake, almost an un-dead.

With a start, her whole body awoke and her blue eyes lit up again. Integra looked down to the papers on her desk. She didn't even remember what they were all about; her hand practically moved on its own, signing everything in dashing and cursive writing.

Integra sighed. Why did her name had to be so long? 'Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing'. It made her sound like a princess, which she despised. Last names should carry pride and respect, but her enemies rolled hers on their tongues like a mockery. Not 'Hellsing' though. That reminded the fool of who he was talking to. Perhaps that's why it stood at the end.

She frowned. Why was she thinking about such things? She had work to do.

But she still couldn't think clearly. 'Of course, the room is so dark that I can't focus', she thought. The only thing that illuminated the office was the pale light of moon. The main lights were off and so was the lamp that stood on her mahogany desk. Now she thought what time it was. It had been a while since Walter had came to check on her.

She rose from her chair and her legs trembled, as if they had forgotten what their purpose was. 'Splendid. Now my legs refuse to work too'. But she walked through the office straightly and proudly in her suit, her tiredness never showing up on her expression.

The main hall was dark too, and Integra frowned once more. At least there should be some light on the corridors, but there was nothing. It was all too silent too. Her steps echoed on the carpet and on the whole house. She faced the antique wooden clock on her way: 3 AM. Every human should be sleeping. Walter usually retired at this time, and the monsters were probably outside, doing what tickled their fancy.

The Hellsing director eased her expression and walked towards the kitchen, hoping that a cup of white tea would help her clear her thoughts. However, the darkness kept on, the shadows seemed to creep around her now. She tried the lights, and nothing happened. The energy seemed to be down. 'Damn these electric cables', she rumbled on her mind.

When she hit the kitchen, Integra searched and lit a couple of candles with her faithful hand lighter. A shame that she had let her cigarettes back on her office. She then placed the candles on the small table behind her, feeling the warmth of the fire on her slightly exposed wrists as she boiled some water on the stove. After a minute she turned around to pour the hot water in a cup, and showed no surprise when she saw her bloodthirsty and infamous vampire pet grinning up at her.

"Good evening, my master", Alucard said in his deep voice. He was sitting at the small table, resting his face on one hand. Integra was unfazed by his presence.

"Good evening, my servant", she continued her business. "Care for a cup of tea?"

"I'll have my medical blood as always, thank you", he then leaned on the table and smirked. "Unless you have a better offer for me. How about a taste of your own blood, master?"

"You shall not feed on me, servant", she got to the special fridge and grabbed a packet of blood. The crimson liquid shined in the small light. It disgusted her for a quick moment, but she gave him the packet anyway, and then sat across from him at the small table with her now ready cup of tea.

"What are you doing up so late, master? It's not healthy for you". He smirked, establishing the board for one of those games they used to play.

"Work. The files concerning the new ammo we just got arrived a couple of days ago, and I can't delay such thing for something as trivial as sleep". She took a sip of the tea only to have her tongue burnt. She put the cup down and Alucard chuckled almost soundlessly at that.

"You should be concerned with your humanity too. But I'm glad to see that you are fond of this little vampiric habit". He eyed her. His eyes deep red, just as the blood next to him which he hadn't touched yet. He was too busy playing with her.

She responded with a steely gaze, not letting him read her thoughts. "Do you know what happened with the lights?"

"The police girl stumbled on a somewhat important wire earlier", he said calmly. "But I do enjoy the manor more this way. Don't you, Integra?" He played with her name, his face getting closer to hers. "Don't you enjoy the embrace of the darkness getting under your skin?"

"I'm no creature of the night. And remind me to reprimand Officer Victoria later". Integra was again unfazed by his actions; his moves were old and known to her. She had known for 10 years.

He leaned more on his hand. How he loved his master. What a beautiful master she was! So cold and yet she made his dead heart race. He wanted her in his arms. To be able to touch her without having bullets strung on his brain. He needed to kiss her. His beautiful, beautiful master.

"What's it?", she said sharply. He was staring and didn't even notice that.

"It's nothing. I apologize", the vampire put the servant mask once more. To be the servant and the lover, a sinner romance which many poets had fantasized about.

Even tired, Integra didn't like one bit of Alucard's sudden silence. When scheming something, the nosferatu was able to become even more dangerous. She took the opportunity and stood up: "I'll be retiring for my chambers now". Alucard snapped out of his trance, never showing it. He caught her hand with his own gloved one.

"Why master, don't you enjoy your loyal servant's presence? Also, you haven't finished your tea". The candle's light illuminated his eyes with a glowing light. Their eyes stayed locked for a moment, tired blue and burning red. Integra sat again silently and tried her tea, it was still too hot. Her mask cracked for a second to show her irritation and annoyance with the liquid that was supposed to bring her some peace.

"Allow me". The no-life king interrupted her moment and got her cup. He took a huge sip and smirked at Integra's angry face. Letting the sweet tea drip from his lips, he leaned in and kissed her unceremoniously, cupping her face with one hand. She did not pull back, but responded it shyly and yet firmly and the same time. Perhaps to show him that she wasn't afraid.

Alucard enjoyed every millisecond of it, and reluctantly pulled back from the tender kiss. She said nothing and he too stood in silence. The only sound was the fluttering of the small fire and her slow breathing, which probably only he could hear but was too shocked when she took the cup and kept drinking the tea. She hadn't left, or yelled, or shot him. She just… accepted it.

The vampire's cold lips had made the tea cold itself, and Integra drank it. She wasn't going to lose their game even when handicapped by her tiredness. She had to show him her role on this relationship. She was still the master when the servant became the lover. But she secretly savored the taste of his lips on the brim of the porcelain cup.

Alucard had the urge to laugh, but maintained his face with only a small smile. He wasn't going to lose tonight.

"I will be off then". She finished and stood up. No emotion on her voice, not even a tiny hint of it. But Alucard knew better, he had known for 10 years.

"May I accompany you? I wouldn't want my lady to fall down the stairs while it's dark like that", he got up and bowed like a good servant.

Integra said nothing, and her silence was enough for an answer. He grabbed the candle and followed behind. He was way taller than her, but diminished himself in her presence. He walked noticing everything about her, enchanted by her entire being.

When they got to the main stairs, Integra frowned wearily at the darkness that was the upper floor. The twilight created by the candle made her even more sleepy. She could pass out on the floor. That carpet had never seemed so inviting, but the shadows engulfed everything again. Alucard had blown the candle.

"Alucard, why did you", she was interrupted when he lifted her. One hand under her legs and the other securing her shoulders. He held her petite body with ease, and carried her like a loving groom.

He didn't look at her, and when Integra looked at him, she couldn't see his face. It was shadowed by the lack of light and his raven hair. She didn't see him grin or smirk, he just walked silently holding her. She didn't protest though. The tiredness hit strangely fierce this time so she let herself rest against his chest.

They reached her bedroom, a lone oasis at the mansion which Alucard was forbidden to get in. But there were no protests or limitations tonight. He dropped his master carefully on the edge of the bed in a sitting position and kneeled in front of her, proceeding to take off her shoes. She eyed him suspiciously through her sleepy eyes, but he paid no mind and kissed her feet.

He stood and started unbuttoning her jacket. Integra's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scold him, but no sound came through. Actually, her eyes had only dilated a bit. Her body stopped responding and her mind was drifting off. The damned vampire had hypnotized her.

"Alucard…", that was all she could get. He could feel her frustration, but she couldn't build anger on that state.

"It's ok, master", he said sliding her necktie off and putting the pin on down. She was unnerved by the softness in his voice. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse and then slowly took her pants off, never once looking at his masters intimate clothes. Integra felt like a stupid doll. He then threw his scarlet coat on the floor.

The vampire laid her down on the bed, and leaned over her, each knee on each side of his master. He was careful not to step with his dirty boots on her bed linen though. Then, he leaned on more, and nuzzled her neck. She let out a silent moan as he kissed her skin. Ah, he could almost taste her noble blood in her veins. So close.

"You work too much, Integra". He kissed her more affectionately. "Rest".

"It's my duty", her voice only a whisper, and he lifted his face to look into her blue eyes. They were full of pride and strength, even when under a spell. She wasn't afraid of him. What a master he had.

"You need to know the difference between duty and martyrdom", he caressed her face with his gloved hand. "Allow me to let you rest once, master".

"And you need to know when to stop fooling around. What a lousy servant you are", she managed to smirk at Hellsing's ace card. He smirked back.

"I'm just trying to help my master", he purred and leaned to a kiss. She responded to the kiss with her last forces, not letting him have the upper hand, even though her mind and vision were deeply fogged. Alucard deepened the kiss, wanting more and more, as she too became possessed by lust and emotion. Their unspoken love came out as passionate actions.

Alucard broke the kiss when he realized she was asleep. Her face was peaceful and innocent. The vampire's eyes softened and he slid her glasses off her face. He moved his master so her head was resting on the pillow and then covered her with a warm blanket, again not looking at her underwear, but taking notice of her hips and strong tanned legs.

The nosferatu turned around, picked his coat on the floor, and left to the shadows. Had he won tonight? Moving in the darkness, he licked his lips.

At least he hadn't lost.


End file.
